Hypersaint's zombie story part 2 of 3 of volume 1
by JintaRequim
Summary: Continuing the story if HyperSaint and it's members. Side note. This isn't my best of work as I accidentally deleted the previous written story and had To rewrite all over again


Salvation

The arrival of Amira and gang brought much joy and hope to the beaten and worn out survivors. Bringing fresh supplies, and improved equipment meant that the survivors have a higher chance of facing any situations. Even as new and trained survivors enters, Kenneth reminds everybody to not slack off or lose focus, it has not change the fact that the world is still infested with zombies. But for this one night alone, Kenneth allowed everyone to have fun and relax as Amira's people brought it what is now a luxury, barrels of beer and other alcohols. Though Amira doesn't drink, she is the party leader as she started to sing and dance like a machine bringing up the mood.

Kenneth took the over watch himself, as his people deserves it.  
As Kenneth walks towards the balcony, he stopped in his tracks, outside of Edward's now confined cellar. He turn and faced him, Kenneth's face still grim over what Edward has done.

"Do you realize what you have done? How foolish you are? You costed many lives over what? Greed over food? Seriously, you never think! You always think for yourself, never once for others." Exploded Kenenth.

"Aiya whatever la, it's already over you still bring it up for? You even chopped of my leg! Why would you do that? What if I wouldn't get infected of the wound, fuck Just let me out of the cell will you? I need to eat and do some stuffs" retorted Edward.

Panda slammed the cell door

"Even after all that had happened, how ignorant are you? Even when your leg is gone. You continue to be an arrogant little asshole." Said Kenneth as he turn his back on Edward.

"Enjoy your new room, you are gonna be in there for a very long time"

"DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! KENNETH!" Screamed Edward, but it was completely redundant as Kenneth ignored every word.

Reaching the top balcony, Kenneth let out a long and relaxing sigh, first time in a long time he felt secure and safe. The thought of his people down below are having fun and finding renewed happiness made him happy. After a long time of making hard choices and tough decisions, it seems it was for a better future.

Suddenly Aiman and Hanna popped from behind.

"Panda!"

It gave Kenneth a huge shock

"Nabehhh, scare me sia, I though what suddenly zombies can talk"

"Haha! No luhhh, how can Sir Vanity be a zombie? I'm so majestic and kingly"

"Pssshh what ever la Aiman, you were screaming like a girl when I saved you"

Replied Hanna as she flipped her hair with her hand and gave that bitch face.

Aiman replied "ehlehhh, don't ruin my image as Sir Vanity!" Retorted Aiman

"So Panda! How's everything? It seems you did a good job maintaining order and keeping them safe, it makes me wonder how you did it."

The sudden comment gave Kenneth a sour look, he turned and face the sky, waiting for a few heartbeats and replied

"It was a promise I made to someone, he unfortunately gave his life allowing us the board up and seal every entrance to prevent any zombies to breach in. He always was crazy, doing anything and keeping us high morale and spirited. But his sacrifice gave us hope, and a better tomorrow."

Kenneth turned and walked away before Hanna or Aiman could reply, as he does not want to reminisce himself of the death of a close friend.

Down below, Amira was partying like a queen.

The very next day, Kenneth strode the floors leisurely, many people were passed out or asleep, Amira was on top of a pillar in a queen posture, a mixed of both asleep and accomplished form. Kenneth assumed that Amira may have partied too hard as she was using her shoe as a pillow and her arm dangling down while holding onto a microphone . To his surprise, he saw Ina, Krysen, J and other military personal up and early. Cleaning their weapons, teaching them how to use the firearms cautiously. A military personal was sparring with Krysen, Kenneth grinned as he knew Krysen was going easy on him as he sees Krysen grinning uncontrollably and doing her sarcastic laughter. J was being taught by a weapon specialist on wielding dual swords, Ina on the other hand, occupied herself with configuring fire arms to her accustomed satisfaction.

Kenneth walked into his quarters, saw Correena asleep peacefully, while holding a bottle of empty Soju, Kenneth slowly reached and retrieved the bottle and replaced it with a pillow. Correena then hugged the pillow tighter and snored discreetly. Kenneth reached for a blanket and covered her with it, before giving her a kiss on the forehead. As Kenneth exited the room quietly, he saw Aiman and Hanna gearing up, Kenneth approaches them.

"Where are you two heading to?"  
Asked Kenneth

"We are heading out, see if we could find any survivors and get more supplies, though we brought a huge supply, it's not infinite." Said Hanna

"May we tag along?"  
Came a voice behind

Kenneth turned and saw Krysen and J walking towards them, in full gear which made Kenneth frowned sarcastically.

"Can't lose my edge now can I? I can't lose to J in skills as well"  
Said Krysen with a challenging tone.

J just snorted and cocked her head to her right, avoiding Krysen's eye.

Kenneth smiled foolishly

"This time I'll come along, need some fresh air, confined in here for abit too long"

"Well more the merrier, is what I would say if it wasn't a zombie apocalypse, but sure why not, we could use some extra hands"  
Said Aiman

"When did you gain wisdom?"  
Asked J

"Cause I am Sir Vanity"

An hour later, the group was in full armor, finishing their final preparation. Kenneth entrusted Ina and Amira for guarding the building, though Amira would need to get back to earth as she was still half passed out.

Using on the military vehicles with a large interior. The 5 of then drove out, avoiding roads with massed zombies to prevent any dire situations.

"So how did you guys get all this gear?"  
Question Kenneth.

"As soon as the out break reach Singapore, my uncle brought me to his military base to stock on arms and supples, he however got bit, I had to put him down unfortunately. But the place came flooded with refugees, some were infected and slowly one by one they turned, I already gathered some supplies beforehand, so I grab a few more just in time as almost everyone start turning. I picked up a few military personal on the way, saved Hanna back there, while Amira was holding her own with a baseball bat with nails embedded in it. She was going ape-shit on them, and trust me she is crazy. When I saw her, she was standing on a pile of them, shouting "Awoo! Awoo! Awoo!" Like a female spartan on crack" Answered Aiman

All five of them start laughing, never have they heard of someone being so crazy enough to kill that many zombies.

They came to a stop at a abandon building, Aiman parked the car as close as he could to the garage elevator. The five of them splitted up, to cover ground and collect as many supples as they could, Kenneth and J in charge of supplies while Krysen with Hanna and Aiman for medicines.

As quiet and cautious as they can be, Kenneth and J walk through lvl 1  
to 3, already gathered some supplies. Then a sound that send a chill up their spines, but is different now, more like licking and sniffing with fleshy foot steps. Kenneth and J immediately ran into a store, they blended into the shadow and hide.

The sound crept closer, it's rotten odor was immense, Kenneth fought hard to keep himself from throwing up, J was covering her nose and mouth. Then they saw it, a mutation. It was waking in all four like a sort of animal with long nails, it's bodies flesh was protruding out, it's long tongue was licking the area, it's face was made of flesh and bone, it's jaw was deformed, teeth sharp and rotten. It has no eyes, but hollow sockets. It's head was turning left and right, finally it stopped at a store where Kenneth and J was hiding in, it then crept closer. Kenneth had to think fast, other wise risk getting into a messy situation. Kenneth threw an empty can down the hall way from which they entered from, which caught the new zombie's attention and went in that direction. Kenneth went out the store to see if it's clear, then turned back to give J the all-clear signal, but J was digging through a heap of thrash.

"What are you doing? We have to go before it comes back" warned Kenneth.

"Wait, this are super rare and limited Editions of Super Junior collection cards with legit signatures laminated in long last plastic covers, I must have all 13 of them!" Exclaimed J

"Are you serious? The world has gone to a shit hole and zombies around us, yet you are collecting Super Junior cards?!

"Like duh! Especially Eunhyuks and Donghae's! Yes! I found them all! Krysen is not gonna have any of them!" Grinned J

Kenneth turned with an annoyed face and muttered to himself.

"Figures, worlds gone to shit storm, zombies around us and we are suppose to be looking for supplies, yet she has time to collect them cards, nabehhh..."

Meanwhile...

"Why did you have to shout "I am Sir Vanity! Come and face your doom!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it! Cause I am Sir Vanity"

"You didn't have to shout when we there were zombie around! Shit you la!"

Hanna and Aiman were running from hordes of zombies while carrying a bag of medicines, which some bottles are dropping out.

"Hanna! The medicines are dropping! What do we do?"

"Be my guest to get them back, just tell those zombies to give you passage through, oh wait they won't, CAUSE THEY WANT TO EAT US!"

"This sucks!"

Finally they both turned to a corner and manage to shut the doors before any zombie broke through. Hanna and Aiman slump to the floor, exhausted. The medicine bag Aiman carried, inside was only 1/5 of what they collected.

Hanna then realized they were inside a sword relic store, she then made a devilish grin and made her way to one of the swords on the wall. Aiman saw and began to freak out.

"Hanna...what's with that smile? You are scaring me."

"Heheee, time to have some fun~"

Hanna then kick open the door which sent a couple of zombies flying back. She then swung and slice with two swords in hand. Decapitating multiple zombies at once, Aiman was still in the store, stunned. After a few more minutes, Hanna finished off all remaining zombies, and their path was cleared.

Aiman was trembling in fear at what he just witnessed. Hanna turned and smiled.

"So Sir Vanity, you just gonna stand there, shaking in fear in the process of losing your dignity, or you gonna pick up these medicines you dropped?"

Finally Aiman got back his senses and snorted.

"Pfft, of course I am. I'm Sir Vanity!" Shouted Aiman.

"Your lucky I cleared the zombies and filled my rage, otherwise I am  
Gonna cut your head off for saying that over and over"

30 minutes later. The separate groups met up in the lobby.

Kenneth was walking ahead of J as she was busy looking at her collected Super Junior shiny cards.

Aiman was carrying a big bag of medicines, while Hanna's backpack was filled with multiple swords and knives.

"Yo panda! Catch!"

As Hanna tossed a bamboo stick at Kenneth.

Kenneth stared at it and frowned.

"What am I suppose to do with it? My nickname is panda but I ain't eating no bamboo stick."

"Will you just open the top end before even judging?"

Kenneth then took another look at it, placed his hand at the tip, and pulled. A long sword emerged from it, which made Kenneth's eye open wide.

"Nabehhhh, fucking shiok sial"

Hanna laughed

"See, I told you he'd like it" as Hanna stared at Aiman.

"Ok fine!"

"Seriously J? We are fending off the zombies, collecting supplies and food, and you are collecting Super Junior cards? How crazy can yo..."

Before Hanna could finish her words, J presented a shiny Exo Kris card to her.

Hanna then squealed uncontrollably.

"Omg thank you! Zomg he is so..."

Without let hanna finish her sentence,Kenneth turned and whispered to Aiman.

"She another one...Haiyo, best let her and J alone till they are done fan-girling."

As the group slowly approached the exit, there was a loud grotesque roar which shook all of them and instinctively drew arms. Facing at all directions, they surveyed at all directions. Suddenly a large chunk of debris dropped from the higher levels towards the group. Kenneth was the first to react, he pushed Hanna and Aiman back, grab J and narrowly avoided the rocks. Getting back to their feets, they finally saw the culprit. It was a huge zombie, mutated into such a huge berserker, a large torso and arms, it's head was divided into two. It's form of walking is similar to an gorilla, it then start beating the ground and leapt down towards Kenneth.

Kenneth rolled to avoid the death crashing of the huge zombie. It crashed down hard, it began to react as if it's being annoyed. Beating its chest and roaring, it then charged towards Kenneth. Although it's huge, and a single blow would kill him instantly, it was slow in moving. Kenneth was able to dodge a few times. Hanna and J then charged towards it and start slashing it's back, trying to bring it down. But it's back muscles were hard as if hitting a rock, any attempt of cutting it was in vain. It swung it's huge arm back, J and Hanna reacted just in time as the huge arm glanced over their heads. It made the two of them back off, risking another close attempt would definitely unwise. Aiman at the far side was inside a liquor store, grabbing a bottle and stuffing a cloth down the tube.

"How the hell do we kill it? It's bound to get a lucky hit!" Shouted J

"I have no idea! None of our attacks are working!" Replied Kenneth.

"EVERYBODY! GET CLEAR!" Came a shout.

All of their heads turned and saw Aiman running towards the berserker zombie, in his hand a Molotov.

He threw it, and it lit up the berserker. Covered in flame, the berserker was in pain now, thrashing wildly and roaring. Aiman threw more liquor and it intensified the flames.

"Let's get out of here before it manages to recover! " shouted Kenneth.

The group then ran towards the exit, but suddenly a huge boulder flew over them and blocked the exit. It stunned them, and despair crawled over them. Suddenly, the water sprinklers activated, and the roaring stopped. The four of them turned and saw the flames were dead, the berserker zombie was blackened and smog, but it's still alive. Now trapped against the corner, it walk towards them. It then grabbed a huge rock and hurled it, the four of them dodged it and attempt to get around it, but at a surprising speed using the slippery floor it was upon Aiman instantly as it recognize its attacker, and sent him flying towards the wall with a loud crash, Aiman slumped on to the floor, coughing blood.

Hanna race towards Aiman, but suddenly out of the darkness, a long tongue emerged and caught Hanna by the neck, it's was the deform zombie Kenneth and J saw earlier. It came back to seek its preys. Hanna desperately tries to grasp air has it began to choke her, her grip of her sword weakens and it dropped to the floor as she begins to lose conscience. J attempted to save Hanna, she sliced off its legs, dropping to the floor, it's tongue weakened but it's grip was still strong but with its sharp claws, it stab into J's thighs, J screamed aloud,but then pierced its claw with her sword to the ground and locking it in place. It's other claw went straight for J's neck, but she dodged it at the last second and did a submission move, now the three of them are in a dead lock.

Torn between the berserker, and the licker Zombie. Time was running out and choices steep, drawing his bamboo blade, he stared down the berserker, in ready form. With each dodge, Kenneth cut its arms as hard as it can. It's burnt body manage to soften its hard skin and Kenneth was causing pain. Kenneth had to finish it fast in order to save the others. He dodge another blow, and stabbed with all his might. It went through the arm, but it got stuck, Kenneth unable to pry it free, he was forced to let go as the berserker swung it's other fist. Kenneth rolled to his side, finally he had enough, he drew his shuriken yoyo, and charged, moving expertly now he attacks were relentless. He gaining ground and pushing the berserker back. Kenneth swung harder and harder, and finally manage to slice of its left wrist. It then dropped to the floor, beaten and bleeding. Kenneth went for the killing blow, but it blocked at the last second with its right arm, as how the sword got stuck, so did Kenneth's yoyo. The swinging with all it's might, it slammed Kenneth to the ground. Kenneth laid on the ground, his back bones fractured, he couldn't move. Darkness was shrouded, his vision blurred, blood was rupturing internally. He glanced over and saw J and Hanna battling hard with the licker zombie, Aiman unconscious. He couldn't save them in the end, a shadow loomed over head as he saw the berserker raising its free arm. Kenneth closed his eyes, and thought of Correena.

Suddenly he heard a couple of loud gun shots, and he saw the berserker being pierced by two harpoons, two figures in the shadow was pulling it back, away from Kenneth. Finally securing the ropes to the wall, a burst fire of shots from the shadows,  
It hit the licker in the head and back, yet it was still alive, a few more shots and finally it died.

With the licker dead, and berserker secured, four silhouette clad in black, each with a chess board piece of sort on its backs reeled down. They were maskless, but Kenneth couldn't recognize them as his vision was blurred. The knight chess piece carefully brought Kenneth towards his other comrades, and they placed injured four at a safe location, finally turning back towards the berserker.

The four held rifles, one of them had a rocket launcher on his back. They fired at it, destroying its legs and most of its lower torso and it slumped to the floor.

The one with King chess piece, unslung the rocket launcher and aimed at it.

"Your move, checkmate you ugly motherfucker."

The berserker let out a final roar, as the rocket was fired towards its head and exploded.

It was the last thing Kenneth saw as he finally slump into unconsciousness.


End file.
